Kissing Lessons
by Another sunrise
Summary: Fluffy! Anzu had wanted to kiss Yugi but Yugi had never kissed anyone before. Yami shows his Hikari how it's really done YamixYugi lovliness


A/N: You may recognise this as Kissing 101, but was deleted last year. Me, being ever stubborn, do not feel that this should have been deleted. It was abiding rules, it was not a lemon or even a heavy lime, so I'm gonna put it up AGAIN. For those of you who have already read it, I would appreciate it if you could review it for me again. I love the reviews I got. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of several pieces of Yu-Gi-Oh! Merchandise, including most of the trading cards. Hell and several posters that I always look upon with starry eyes. I tried to present this as a legal loophole to my lawyer to prove that I do actually own Yu-Gi-Oh!. He patted me on the head and said, "Nice try." Then he gave me a piece of paper. *Reads* 'I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any person, place, or thing belonging to that name that may appear in this story. I am receiving no compensation, monetary or otherwise, from this work.'  
  


WARNINGS: Contains yaoi, my fellow idiots! Yes, Y-A-O-I! If you happen to be a narrow minded creep then I suggest you take a bow and make for the door. And hit your head on the way out. *Feigns innocence* Thank you and have a nice day! Or night. Whatever.

**_Kissing Lessons_**

Yugi stumbled into his bedroom, his school bag dragging along the floor. He stopped in the middle of the room, only just realizing that Yami was lounging against the wall, watching him with a small frown on his face. Shrugging non-comittedly, he dropped his bag somewhere and, without so much as a greeting, he fell onto his bed with a groan, burying his face into the pillow.

Watching all of this, Yami was just plain confused. 'Do I even want to know...?' he wondered. He found himself hoping against hope that Maybe Anzu had turned Yugi down. For that was why Yami had been waiting for his Aibou so impatiently. Yugi had planned to tell Anzu about his feelings for her and it was driving Yami insane. How could Anzu, of all people, capture this little Angel's heart?

Did Yugi not see what he was doing to the proud Pharaoh by being so close and yet so far away?

Yami reclined from the wall, and made his way closer to the bed. "Yugi..." he began and gently touched the smaller boy's shoulder, shivering as his feelings churned at just touching his Hikari. "Yugi...what's wrong? Did it not go well?"

"No," Yugi murmured softly, "It didn't go well, Yami. I didn't even get to tell her how I feel."

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed. "Were you too frightened to tell her?"

"No, it wasn't that…it was just… she made the first move…" Yami shuddered, seeing horrible images of a sex-starved Anzu molesting Yugi. His strong jaw tightened and h took a deep breath to relax, pushing the words past his throat.

"What did she do?" Yami's hand that was still on Yugi's shoulder was absent-mindedly drawing lazy circles in an effort to comfort his aibou. 

"She tried to kiss me." Came the muffled reply.

"What do you mean 'She tried to'?"

"I mean that she tried to kiss me but I stopped her." A huge wave of relief hit Yami and he nearly laughed because of it.

  "Why did you stop her, Hikari?" He had to ask. No, he needed to ask. A small bud of hope was beginning to blossom in his heart and it was the most brilliant feeling he had felt for a very long time.  

There was no response from Yugi.

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi's shoulder and shook gently. "Hikari?"

A small sigh.

"I'bevabnksd."

Yami blinked "What was that?"

" I said: I'bevabnksd…."

Yami pulled the pillow away from Yugi's face. "Yugi, I can't understand you."

"I _said_," Yugi grumbled out. "I've never been kissed…"

Yami was momentarily stunned. Yugi? Never been kissed? But that was impossible! He was so unbelievably sweet, it was a mystery why this angel had never known such intimate acts.

"Why haven't you ever been kissed?" Yami asked softly, his eyes watching every flicker of emotion pass over his Hikari's face. 

"I don't know," Yugi admitted. "I find it hard to talk to girls like that. I'm always tagged as a friend."

"Well, I know you, aibou, and any girl would be stupid to pass up getting to know you." His smile was strained. _Oh god, don't make me feel like this, Hikari, please, just let me be the one…_

This earned Yami a small smile. "You really think so?" Yugi asked, hopeful.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Yami."

"So, you stopped her because you were afraid of not being good?" That little bud of hope was slowly withering.

Yugi paused for a moment, as if he looked like he wanted to say something, by he changed his mind and just nodded.

"Well, You do know how to kiss, though, don't you?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly at Yami. "Er, press lips together?"

Yami laughed affectionately. "No Yugi, there's more to it then that."

Yugi blushed. "There is?"

"Yes, lots of things."

Yugi was silent for a while then asked "Like what?"

Yami was cought by surprise at this and he stumbled over his words. "Well, er You, er,  have to know how to tilt your head."

Yugi's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Tilt my head?"

"So your noses won't bump against each other." Yami informed with a grin.

Well, that made perfect sense. "What other things can you do?"

Yami became uncomfortable about the way this conversation was going. Talking about how to kiss just made him want to kiss Yugi more. "It's too complicated to explain, Yugi, get Anzu to show you."

Yugi looked devastated. "No! I can't do that! She'll laugh at me."

"You told me and I didn't laugh." Yami reasoned.

Yugi's eyes were downcast. "That's because you're my other half. A part of my soul."

Yami watched Yugi for a moment and then finally made a decision. "Kiss me."

"Huh!?"  Yugi's head shot up at those two words. Already he was blushing more than could possibly be healthy.

"You want to learn how to kiss, so kiss me." _God, what am I getting myself into…?_

"But…"

"Please, Yugi, just kiss me." Yami's pleading tone made Yugi act without even thinking. He raised his hands and cupped Yami's face, guiding him down so their lips met. Though he had never kissed anyone before, there was no hesitation in his movements as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against the cool mouth of his Yami. Yugi felt a torrent of warmth spread from his face to the rest of his body.

//Like this?// Yugi asked through their link, his voice coming uncertainly.

Yami could only moan his answer

Yami allowed himself to be pulled towards the eager hikari. He responded only lightly to the kiss, relishing in the warmth of Yugi's hands enveloping his face and the snow soft lips that pressed against his own. His hands rose of their own accord to Yugi's waist, his palms pressing urgently against the slender hips as his fingers crawled their way under the hem of Yugi's shirt.

The unexpected feel of Yami's fingers caused Yugi to shiver, pulling his body flush against Yami's. He sighed as the fingers slipped beneath the rim of his pants, teasingly dancing their way along the shivering skin. Yugi parted his lips so he could trail his tongue against Yami's mouth, outlining the soft curves before separating the lips with his own so he could suckle them. An almost inaudible moan escaped from Yami's throat as Yugi sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his senses as he continued his gentle ministrations.

Yugi was moving too slowly. The carnal passion in Yami consumed his mind as he took control of the situation. He took a firm grasp on Yugi's hips and he gasped as he felt Yami's hands slip down and grab the back of his thighs, lifting him so that he sat on Yami's lap. Yami pulled Yugi's legs forward so that they were on either side of him before wrapping his long arms tightly around Yugi's waist.

Yugi gladly allowed his more experienced Yami to take control, wrapping his legs carefully around his waist and brushing his hands back into his long and luxurious hair. The kiss grew more demanding, both Yami and Yugi tasting the need and want and desire of the other. 

Yami guided his tongue under Yugi's top lip, running it slowly along the sensitive flesh, ensuring Yugi felt every moment of contact. He repeated the action with the lower lip, eliciting enticing mewls and whimpers from the squirming Yugi in his arms. Yami raised one of his hands to the back of Yugi's head, trailing his fingers along the back of his neck and up into his hair. He teased his other hand along Yugi's side until he reached his stomach, pushing up the hem of Yugi's tight leather shirt and laying his hand flat against his skin.

Yugi leaned into the contact, pulling Yami impossibly close as he dipped his fingers under the neck of Yami's shirt and traced the curvature of his spine. A low growl was emitted from Yami's throat as Yugi squeezed his legs together, the friction caused by the movement burning its way straight to his mind. Yugi trembled. He wanted to hear that sound again. The raw emotion behind the noise summarized everything that was Yami and he wanted to drown himself in it.

Yami was about to pull back to give himself and Yugi a chance to breathe but Yugi would have none of that. He closed his mouth around Yami's tongue before he had a chance to pull away and sucked gently, tracing small patterns with the tip of his tongue along the underside of his prisoner. He was rewarded with another growl as Yami wrenched his tongue free and began to explore the warm and moist mouth of his hikari. The hand that rested against Yugi's stomach crept upwards; fingers brushed against Yugi's nipple before resting over his heart.

Yugi was dizzy for so many different reasons. The closeness of Yami, his touch, his smell, his taste. The shivers that jumped along his skin as Yami's fingers curled and flexed against his smooth chest. The stream of emotion that coursed into him through their open link; raw, rough, intense, pure, commanding. 

Yami was finally able to pull himself away from Yugi's highly addictive flavour, gulping in a breath of air as he began to nip and lick his way from Yugi's jaw-line to the tip of his ear. The wet trail he left in his wake caused Yugi to moan as cool air blew teasingly along the moist skin. Yami's attentions soon turned to gentle sucks and bites as he traced his way down the pulsing vein in Yugi's neck, leaving small red marks that announced his claim.

Yugi panted heavily as Yami continued to bring untold amounts of pleasure to his neck, the hand on his chest sliding downwards to caress his inner thigh. He placed his mouth against the shell of Yami's ear and exhaled, his warm and moist breath surrounding the thin flesh in an inferno of heat. Yami groaned at the sensation, squeezing his hand on Yugi's thigh as he intensified his assault on Yugi's throat.

Fully licking Yami's ear, Yugi forced his head under Yami's chin, whimpering a moment at the loss of heat he felt on his neck. Yami was about to protest when he felt soft lips on the front of his own neck, small butterfly kisses landing across the skin as Yugi kissed his way down, his hands falling from Yami's hair to rest along his shoulders. Yami released a shuddering breath as Yugi lazily swirled his tongue in the hollow of his neck.

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore Yugi took his face in his hands and guided their lips together again. The kiss was slow and thorough, lips pressing against each other as their tongues swirled and caressed in a dance of dominance. Yugi pulled away slowly, but only so far as to allow him and Yami to gulp in the air they desperately needed. Yami let his head fall forward so that his and Yugi's foreheads rested against each other, their lips brushing together on occasion as both of them panted.

"And you've been keeping that from me?" Yugi whispered between ragged breaths.

"I was afraid you wouldn't return me feelings. Do you, Yugi? Do you return my feelings?"

Yugi laughed, his hold tightening ever so slowly. "I would have thought that the kiss would have been answer enough."

Yami smiled as they both leaned in again and capture each other's lips.

And that was how Yugi learned to kiss. A first of many that were to come from both Yami and Hikari.

~Finished~

Well… how did you like that then? Was it too much, I wonder, especially for a first kiss, but I tend to get carried away! ^-^; Heh heh… heh. 

Please, read and review, it makes me very happy!


End file.
